The Story of the Savannah Craze
Doris is very tired of playing hopscotch, which makes her want to invent a new game. She decides to let everyone try the bouncing balls, which everyone was not impressed. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a hula hoop, which the animals don't know yet. She explained that she and the other students are doing the hula hoop at school. The animals think this game is a craze. Story One morning, the trio began playing hopscotch in the marsh. Doris began suggesting for a change after playing hopscotch many times. Doris is bored with the game that has been played twenty-seven times all day long. Doris decided to look for someone else who plays other games besides hopscotch. She sees Nathalie in the savanna. She began suggesting Doris to play hopscotch with the other animals. However, Doris felt bored with the same game. She returns to the marsh while feeling bored. She sees Isabel, Annabelle, and Mirabelle playing the same game as before. She began suggesting them to play hide-and-seek. The flamingos refuse to play with her. They decided to play hopscotch, which is the same game from before. She later sees Alan with the same game from before. Doris has decided to make her own game after seeing the same one from before. Doris gets hit by a funny fruit on the head. It is revealed that the fruit is actually a bouncing ball. She began asking Alan to play this game. However, the ants started scurrying away while trying to play the new game. She later goes to the same place she's been before. She suggested the other animals to play this game. This suggestion distracted the animals, which prompted Doris to play somewhere else. She returned to the flamingos later on. She threw the ball towards them, but the ball had made their feathers wet. Isabel began throwing the ball back to Doris to play the game somewhere else. She threw the ball towards the starting place, which Toby and Kevin weren't impressed. She returned to the savanna again. She sees the monkeys playing hopscotch. Doris entered a small cave, which made funny sounds when throwing the ball on the walls. The monkeys began entering the cave, which began making sounds in the tunnel. The animals are attracted to the sound in the cave. They started throwing the balls on the wall, which made music in the cave. As the sun went down, the animals are very tired. Doris combined two games in one at night. Moral Ending Lucy feels very happy with the story. Lucy has something special for tomorrow: she's going to teach everyone how to play hopscotch. Lucy can leave the hula hoop for everyone to practise while going to bed. Gallery Ep 93 2.jpg Ep 93 3.jpg Ep 93 4.jpg Ep 93 5.jpg Ep 93 6.jpg Ep 93 7.jpg Ep 93 8.jpg Ep 93 9.jpg Ep 93 10.jpg Ep 93 11.jpg Ep 93 12.jpg Ep 93 13.jpg Ep 93 14.jpg Ep 93 15.jpg Ep 93 16.jpg Ep 93 17.jpg Ep 93 18.jpg Ep 93 19.jpg Ep 93 20.jpg Ep 93 21.jpg Ep 93 22.jpg Ep 93 23.jpg Ep 93 24.jpg Ep 93 25.jpg Ep 93 26.jpg Ep 93 27.jpg Ep 93 28.jpg Ep 93 29.jpg Ep 93 30.jpg Ep 93 31.jpg Ep 93 32.jpg Ep 93 33.jpg Ep 93 34.jpg Ep 93 35.jpg Ep 93 36.jpg Ep 93 37.jpg Ep 93 38.jpg Ep 93 39.jpg Ep 93 40.jpg Ep 93 41.jpg Ep 93 42.jpg Ep 93 43.jpg Ep 93 44.jpg Ep 93 45.jpg Ep 93 46.jpg Ep 93 47.jpg Ep 93 48.jpg Ep 93 49.jpg Ep 93 50.jpg Ep 93 51.jpg Ep 93 52.jpg Ep 93 53.jpg Ep 93 54.jpg Ep 93 55.jpg Ep 93 56.jpg Ep 93 57.jpg Ep 93 58.jpg Ep 93 59.jpg Ep 93 60.jpg Ep 93 61.jpg Ep 93 62.jpg Ep 93 63.jpg Ep 93 64.jpg Ep 93 65.jpg Ep 93 66.jpg Ep 93 67.jpg Ep 93 68.jpg Ep 93 69.jpg Ep 93 70.jpg Ep 93 71.jpg Ep 93 72.jpg Ep 93 73.jpg Ep 93 74.jpg Ep 93 75.jpg Ep 93 76.jpg Ep 93 77.jpg Ep 93 78.jpg Ep 93 79.jpg Ep 93 80.jpg Ep 93 81.jpg Ep 93 82.jpg Ep 93 83.jpg Ep 93 84.jpg Ep 93 85.jpg Ep 93 86.jpg Ep 93 87.jpg Ep 93 88.jpg Ep 93 89.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes